


米津玄师Lily

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: cuntboy（下半身女人）米米 不接受者出





	米津玄师Lily

**Author's Note:**

> cuntboy（下半身女人）米米 不接受者出

米津玄师坐在自家的沙发上，看着窗外的景色：夕阳将要落下，朝东的窗口能看见淡粉色的晚霞。沙发前的茶几上放了几罐啤酒，有一罐已经打开了。旁边的有张揉皱又展开的纸，上面用铅笔画了一张肖像画，那个人看起来眉清目秀，却有一点点无法抹消的侵略感。  
“君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか……”  
他小声地唱着这一小段歌词，嘴角慢慢浮现出笑意。  
邀请菅田将晖来合作，或许是到目前为止自己做的最为勇敢的事情了，最后迎来的结局也如自己所期望的一样美好。两个人的合作最终造就了一首几近完美的曲子，也拿下了自已一直想拿到的奖项。米津玄师永远也不会忘记他当时在录制时望向自己的眼神，充满了青春活力，带着跃动着的欲望的眼神。  
现在的这次合作也是，他再次用他的声音贯穿了自己，再次打动了自己。  
菅田将晖是多么美丽的存在啊，他有着潜藏在清秀外表下无尽的能量，他拥有着许多自己所没有的东西，他开朗乐观，像个灿烂的小太阳。  
想要把他变成自己的东西，以后自己和他都绑在一起，这样的事自己一定可以做到。  
我用音乐向你诉诸的爱意，你听懂了吗？  
米津玄师突然听到门响，正有些奇怪，门那边就传来了声音。  
“米津君给我开下门！”  
是菅田将晖，他怎么会突然来这里。那一瞬间心中闪过了许多许多的可能，又马上被自己否定掉。  
带着一点自嘲的笑意，米津玄师打开了门。  
菅田将晖带着帽子口罩，背着个吉他站在门口，看上去就像个刚刚下课的高校生。  
“菅田君怎么来了？”米津玄师知道菅田将晖不太喜欢主动去别人家拜访，就连平常的社交活动他都很少提得起兴趣，于是他今天的来访就显得很奇怪了。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师，伸手把自己的口罩摘下来挂在一边的耳朵上，大大咧咧地笑着。  
“我刚刚新买了吉他，想带给你看看，” 他把肩膀上背着的吉他放下，靠在米津玄师的门边，把自己的鞋脱了，穿着袜子踩进了米津玄师的家，“音色很不错呢，是那种听起来就很清脆的吉他。”  
米津玄师站在边上，看着菅田将晖像在自己家一样大摇大摆地坐在自己的沙发上，伸手拿了一罐啤酒。  
“喂，我说你今天不请自来，怎么这么自觉啊。”米津玄师无奈地说，走过去坐在他边上捅了他一下。  
“因为想米津君了嘛，你看最近你又忙着弄新曲子，都没空出来了，连我之前邀你上我的ANN你都不来。”  
“明明上次你来的时候还跟我说什么‘如果是菅田将晖的话，无论如何我也会去。’这种话，果然就是在骗我。”  
米津玄师低着头拿了一罐酒，刚刚那罐已经被自己喝完了——这时正心不在焉地用手指扣着上面的拉环。  
“因为你当时就随便提了一嘴，我就以为你在开玩笑……”而且那天晚上菅田将晖喝的已经有一点醉了，回去之后米津玄师这件事连提都没跟经纪人提。  
菅田将晖转头看着米津玄师，他低着头的样子这时显得竟有些落寞。  
“菅田君……”他突然叫了自己一声。  
“嗯。”  
“我不会骗你的。”  
“我知道。”  
两个人之间安静了下来，只有一张薄薄的纸横亘在二人中间，明明是一触就破的东西，却没人敢伸出手指去捅它。  
大概是觉得这样的气氛太尴尬，菅田将晖便站起来去拿自己的吉他。  
米津玄师看着他把吉他从琴箱里把它拿出来，深色的琴头在灯光下反出柔润的色泽。  
“米津君来听听吧，这个琴的音质很不错呢。”  
他没有拿拨片，直接把琴横在腿上抱着弹了起来。  
是ゆらゆら。米津玄师最喜欢的菅田将晖的歌之一。原来的配器里的吉他的音质没有这么亮，而且是个电吉他，现在这个听起来不觉就有点活泼。  
米津玄师轻轻地笑了，他好喜欢菅田将晖啊。  
因为于这里，心中的菅田将晖光明与黑暗并存，高贵和平和同在。  
菅田将晖开始小声哼哼曲调来，里面的歌词被他含糊地唱着，似是而非。  
他看着菅田将晖弹吉他的身影，眼里有点没来由的酸涩，不自觉地也跟着菅田将晖发出了声音。  
一高一低，清亮与微哑的嗓子合在一起，有说不出的好听。  
唱到后来快结尾的时候，米津玄师突然听到了什么。  
“よねのことをだよねのように、愛したい。”  
他睁大了眼睛看菅田将晖，他不相信自己的耳朵，却又特别希望那是真的。  
菅田将晖把琴放在一边，睁大了眼睛看着米津玄师。他的眼睛闪亮亮的，里面像落了星星。  
他压过来，手跨过米津玄师的腿，抓住了米津玄师的左手。  
米津玄师直愣愣地盯着菅田将晖的脸，他的大脑现在一片空白。  
不行，这个体位简直太奇怪了，好像下一秒菅田将晖就会压在自己的胸膛上。  
“よねのことをだよねのように、愛したい。”他又说了一遍，气息飘到自己的下巴上，热热的。  
他原来是喜欢自己的啊，米津玄师的脑子里只能冒出来这么一个想法。他往前蹭了蹭，有些凉的鼻尖碰上了米津玄师微热的嘴唇。  
菅田将晖在上面蹭了蹭，然后亲了上来。  
起初是温柔的，像初中生一样游戏一般地双唇紧贴又分开，再回味一样地贴上来。反复几次之后，菅田将晖发现米津玄师并没有做出什么抵抗的举动，便胆大了起来，用舌头去描绘米津玄师的唇线。  
然后他把舌顶了进来。  
米津玄师松开了自己的牙关，开始尝试着回应菅田将晖的热情。  
这是米津玄师回应的第一个吻，他甚至不知道把手放在哪里，他尝试着把手放在菅田将晖的腰上，又觉得不太合适把手拿开，最后还是放在了腰上。  
菅田将晖明显地被米津玄师这种青涩的反应取悦到了，他把一条腿挤进米津玄师的腿间，单膝跪在沙发上，盖在米津玄师手上的手指活动了一下，与米津玄师十指相扣。  
他加深了这个吻，直逼的米津玄师几乎无法呼吸，最后只能咳嗽着把菅田将晖推开。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师湿润的被自己亲的有点发红的嘴唇，脑子里回味着刚刚那个吻。米津玄师青涩的反应激起了他心中的欲望。原来自己喜欢的人从来没被其他的人占有过，那么如果他成为了自己的，自己就不可能错过他的每一个第一次。  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖，眼睛里湿湿的，好像下一秒就会哭出来，但他很好地忍住了。  
“那个，”米津玄师开口了，声音因为气息不稳难得地有点颤抖，“能不能再来……”  
菅田将晖没让他把这句话说完，就再次吻了上去。  
“唔……”  
米津玄师无意识地发出了声音，然后才发现这声音是多么令人耳红心跳，便把声音收了回去。  
菅田将晖放开米津玄师的嘴唇，冲他笑了笑，坏心思地用牙咬了咬他的下嘴唇。  
“怎么不出声了，我亲你亲的不舒服吗？”  
在满意地看到米津玄师红着脸把头扭过去之后，菅田将晖决定更进一步，他把手放到了米津玄师的双腿间。  
但是那里没有同菅田将晖一样的事物。  
米津玄师在感受到菅田将晖把手放上来的时候立刻往后边窜了一下想要躲开，菅田将晖皱了皱眉立刻逼了上来。  
“菅田将晖……你别……”米津玄师的声音是抖的。  
他在害怕。  
“你在害怕什么？”菅田将晖问道，他的瞳仁微微收缩，里面隐隐地翻腾着怒意。  
你不是喜欢我吗，那你为什么要拒绝我？  
米津玄师用手推了推菅田将晖，想让两个人稍微离远一点点，但是菅田将晖不为所动。  
“回答我啊，米米。”他把声音低了下去，好像哄骗。  
“不……你别这样。”米津玄师依旧在抗拒，他张了张嘴，试图发出一点声音，但最后什么都没有说出来。  
菅田将晖低下头去，为了蛊惑米津玄师一样轻吻了他的嘴唇，又用牙齿碰了碰。  
“告诉我吧，米米，”菅田将晖的话说的很有技巧，“咱俩不是相互喜欢的吗？”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖的眼睛，忍不住用手去抚摸他的脸。  
“将晖……”  
这样埋藏在心中十数年的言语，果然还是无法轻易说出口。说是害怕失去也不是，因为自己早已习惯了得到后的失去，而对于菅田将晖，如果知道终将失去的话，自己连得到都不会想。  
但是，还是想拥抱他。  
“没关系的，”菅田将晖看出了他的心思，“无论什么我都可以接受。”  
与其说是可以接受，倒不如说他可以接受米津玄师可能的所有。  
“我……我很喜欢你……我也很想得到你……但是我跟其他人不一样的……”米津玄师的声音小小的，如果不仔细听的话根本不知道他在说什么。  
“你告诉我吧，没关系的。”  
菅田将晖的声音很坚定。  
“我……我跟你不一样的……我可能更像个女人……”米津玄师说的时候吞吞吐吐的，眼睛也不敢看着菅田将晖。  
好像在等待什么审判。米津玄师说完之后就低下头去。  
他听见了菅田将晖的笑，是那种很开心的小声的笑。  
“这有什么的，我刚刚已经碰到了啊。”在那一刻菅田将晖的心中其实就有了某种猜测，但没有说出来。  
他凑过去舔米津玄师的唇角，“而且我也不是只喜欢男人啊……”  
“我只是喜欢米津玄师而已，所以米米怎样的话我都可以接受哦。”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖，这样的言语在自己生命中还是第一次听到。泪水从眼角流下，划过自己笑着的脸颊。  
他抬起头，双手环上菅田将晖的肩膀，主动地亲了菅田将晖的嘴唇。  
“我可以抱你吗？”  
菅田将晖这样问道。  
他是带着忐忑不安的心情去问的，而且已经做好了被米津玄师拒绝的准备。  
米津玄师点了点头。  
菅田将晖伸手把自己的衣服脱下来，又去扯米津玄师的，但被他抬手握住了。  
“不是要……”菅田将晖还没说完，米津玄师就拉着他的手把自己的衣服脱了。  
米津玄师的身体很白，但不是菅田将晖的那种天生的白，而是因为不怎么晒太阳养出来的白。  
菅田将晖抚摸着米津玄师的身体，感觉着手下温温热热的皮肤和底下柔韧年轻的肌肉。  
他凑过去亲吻米津玄师的嘴唇，手不安分地挑逗着米津玄师的胸口，在上面用指尖一点一点地轻轻戳弄他的乳尖。  
这下面可是有他最珍视的东西，如果没有那东西，米津玄师也就不会存在了。  
菅田将晖喜欢米津玄师，不光是因为他对艺术的认真，还有他的捉摸不透，当然最重要的一点，是因为米津玄师对自己过于纯净的感情。  
因为先被他吸引，才会爱上他。  
不，谁先被吸引还不一定。  
“我好喜欢你啊米米……”菅田将晖在米津玄师的脖子上蹭蹭，闻着上边残留的沐浴露的清新味道。  
“嗯……我也喜欢你……”米津玄师被菅田将晖摸得痒痒的，咬着自己的嘴唇免得发出什么声音，连说话都有点闷闷的。  
菅田将晖听到这句话之后满意地笑了，在他的脖子上轻轻咬了一口。  
“我要开始了哦。”  
他把手伸下去，探进米津玄师穿的家居裤里面，用食指挑起米津玄师的内裤边，把手伸了进去。  
米津玄师的小腹到下身，一片平滑。  
他没有象征男性的东西。  
菅田将晖抬起头，看到了他微红的眼圈。  
“没关系，我很喜欢，”菅田将晖的把手抽出来，按在米津玄师光裸的小腹上，那里是有弹性的肌肉和温润的皮肤，“你这里……也跟女孩子一样吗？”  
米津玄师点了点头。  
在得到这样的回复之后菅田将晖笑了，他用手往下压了压，然后把腿从沙发上拿开随后跪到地上。  
“你干什么？”米津玄师有点慌张地拉他的手，但只触碰到了他离开的指尖。  
菅田将晖跪在他分开的两腿之间，胳臂搭在他的腿上，顶着自己一头毛茸茸的头发冲着他笑。  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖低下头，带着某种虔诚的表情亲吻了自己的小腹。  
菅田将晖抬眼看了米津玄师一眼，过了那么两秒又垂眸亲吻他圆润的肚脐之后才再度抬头。  
“这里，”他看着米津玄师有点茫然的表情，用手轻轻地抚摸着那块皮肤， “以后会有我们两个人的孩子吧……”  
米津玄师怔住了，这是他从未想过的可能：像这样错生在这世界上的自己，也能被赐予孩子吗？  
“将暉，”米津玄师叫着他的名字，声音有点飘，但是接下来的话说的十分坚定，“如果是将暉的孩子的话我愿意的。”  
菅田将晖听了这句话灿烂地笑了，那个笑容米津玄师这辈子都忘不掉，它是那样快乐，就连Foorin里的小孩子也没有这样灿烂地笑过。  
他靠过来，双手撑在米津玄师腰的两侧专注地看着米津玄师。灯光在他的眼睛里投下深深浅浅的棕色阴影，里面透着他能给的最深情的眼神。  
“我开动了。”  
他伸手连带着米津玄师的内裤一起脱下，整个光溜溜的米津玄师出现在他的眼前。  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖，他那过分深情炽热的眼神几乎让自己无法承受，便用胳臂挡在眼前。  
有两根手指伸了进来。从未被触碰过的内壁包裹上去，勾勒出它们的形状，里面暖暖的，因为是第一次而显得格外的狭窄。  
菅田将晖的手指在里面搅动，不费什么功夫就让这里有了反应，明显地湿润了起来，仔细听有一点水声。  
“你看着我呀米米，”菅田将晖把一条腿跪上沙发，好与米津玄师对视，“你不能让我一个人弄，这可是两个人的事。”  
米津玄师把手拿开一点点，那双漂亮干净的眼睛又出现在菅田将晖的眼前。  
看到这个之后菅田将晖坏心思地用手指在里面用力刮了一下，米津玄师被这一下刺激到了，没忍住惊呼了一声。  
米津玄师之后立刻闭了嘴，咬住自己的嘴唇。菅田将晖看着他的下嘴唇被他咬的有点发白，故意过去同他接吻，因为米津玄师大概是不会拒绝这个的。  
“嗯……”  
米津玄师这时候发出的声音前所未有的青涩，菅田将晖几乎感觉他是个少年了。  
菅田将晖是出入惯这种风月场的人，各种反应也见得多了，青涩的也见过不少，但是青成米津玄师这样的，他还真的是第一个。  
“你是第一次吗？”菅田将晖故意这么问了一句。  
“唔……是……”米津玄师小声回答道。  
他这时候的声音真的很可爱，菅田将晖脑子里现在想的都是怎么能让米津玄师发出更多这样的声音。  
菅田将晖的手指在里面已经加到三根，却还是不足以容纳自己。米津玄师的身体从来没经历过这种开发，于是快感在他这里就被放大了。  
米津玄师觉得自己的下身止不住的酸软，双腿也使不上力，好像再过一会就要滑下去一样。手又不知道抓在哪里，沙发虽说是布艺的，但是上面的布绷得很紧根本抓不住，抓在菅田将晖身上又好像不太好……  
“没事，你抓着我吧。”菅田将晖看到他的手游移了半天，最后也没找到什么合适的地方放便说道。  
米津玄师像抓住了什么救命的稻草一样，抓住了菅田将晖的上臂。他抓的很用力，修剪整齐的指甲前端褪去了血色，连淡粉色的指关节都有点泛白。  
“我开始了。”  
米津玄师还在反应菅田将晖说的这句话是什么意思，接下来菅田将晖的行动就回答了他。  
他从来不知道这原本不应该属于自己的器官竟能够创造出如此丰沛的快乐，也不知道菅田将晖是怎么找到那最敏感的一个点在其上逗弄，但他知道快乐堆积的太多会发生什么。  
有什么要来了……  
米津玄师本能地想要躲避将要到来的高潮，但是菅田将晖不会允许这种事发生。  
在一阵虚妄一般的颤抖中，米津玄师几乎是瘫软在了沙发上。  
“这才刚刚开始啊。”菅田将晖笑着说道，从米津玄师的身体里把手抽出来，那上面还带着自己分泌出来的液体，在灯光的照耀下现着水光。  
“你看你弄得沙发上都是……”菅田将晖从桌上抽了手纸把自己的手擦干净，又把纸扔到垃圾桶里。  
“什么……”米津玄师被弄得有点懵，又觉得一直被菅田将晖盯着看有点不好意思，就把腿蜷起来缩到沙发上，用手抱住自己的腿。  
然后他才后知后觉地反应过来刚刚菅田将晖说了什么。  
“弄到沙发上了吗……沙发套可不好洗了……”  
菅田将晖听着他完全没找对点的小声抱怨，脸上露出一个温柔的笑。他抓住米津玄师的手腕拉了拉，说道：“那怕沙发弄脏的话我们去床上吧。”  
米津玄师被菅田将晖拉到自家的卧室，再被他压到床上。  
菅田将晖凑过来，两个人的脸挨得很近，可以感受到对方的呼吸。他的吻落下来了，在米津玄师的唇上辗转。  
“我要开始做了哦。”菅田将晖把自己的裤子脱下来扔到地上，皮带扣落到地板上发出一声脆响。  
菅田将晖把自己的抵上米津玄师的穴口，那里好像在吸吮自己一样。  
插入。  
米津玄师僵硬了一下，然后又放松下来抱住菅田将晖。下面有一点疼，但是不是不能忍受的疼。  
菅田将晖觉得里面格外的紧，湿润温暖地包裹住自己，还不时地缩紧一下。  
“米米，你的里面很舒服哦，”菅田将晖在米津玄师的耳边说道，然后他咬了一口米津玄师还带着耳环的耳垂，“一会舒服了还请一定要发出声音来。”  
“这会……还用什么敬……”  
话未说完就被自己的声音打断了。菅田将晖把手扶在自己的腰上，然后开始了动作。  
一时间承受的快感太多，米津玄师只出了一声，剩下的连叫都叫不出来了。  
快感积蓄的太多太多，米津玄师的眼睛里蓄满了生理性的泪水，不用眨眼就会落下来。菅田将晖在他的身体里攻城略地，柔软的血肉包裹上来，诱惑着菅田将晖一次又一次的进入。  
“不……将暉……慢一点……”米津玄师终于出声，声音里哑哑的在颤抖。  
菅田将晖装作没有听见，他继续着自己的动作，向最能让米津玄师快乐的那一点攻去。  
那里被顶的酸酸麻麻的，向四肢百骸传递着快感，米津玄师感觉自己好像要融化在床上了，身体完全使不上力气。  
这种感觉很陌生，陌生到米津玄师想要去逃避，他下意识地觉得如果享受这样的快乐的话于自己来说不太合适。  
菅田将晖察觉到了这一点，他俯下身去亲吻米津玄师。  
“米米……”  
“怎么了……唔……不行……哈啊……”米津玄师只来得及菅田将晖动作的间隙说出一句话。  
菅田将晖没有理他，只是又一次地带着有些粗重的喘息叫了米津玄师的名字。  
于是米津玄师知道，他只是单纯地在叫自己的名字而已。  
菅田将晖在这种时候依旧没忘了亲吻，他用牙去叼米津玄师的下嘴唇，放开后又用舌头去舔。  
米津玄师的的双腿缠在菅田将晖的腰上，双手穿过他的腋下抱住他的肩膀，好把他给予自己的快感全部接下来。  
“别……那里别再……”米津玄师突然出声求饶，他缠在菅田将晖腰上的双腿绷紧了，腰也在床上撑起一道弧度。  
“你要去了吗？”菅田将晖的声音是暗哑的，里面埋藏翻滚着欲望的因子。  
他不待米津玄师回答自己就接着问道：“那我射进去也可以吗？”  
米津玄师也不知道听没听明白，只是咬着自己的手腕胡乱摇头又点头。  
菅田将晖咬着自己下嘴唇，嘴角扬起一个笑。  
他在里面冲撞了几下，每一次都重重地蹭过那一点。  
在一次进入之后，米津玄师浑身僵了一下，然后他的身体开始颤抖，含着菅田将晖的甬道绞紧又放开，像抽搐一样邀请菅田将晖继续侵犯。  
菅田将晖被他这么一绞也没受住，在里面又抽动了两下就射了进去。  
他的精液有一点凉，激得米津玄师轻轻抽搐了两下。  
菅田将晖把软下来的性器抽出来，米津玄师的小穴收缩了一下却没有完全合拢，从里面流出了混杂在一起的液体。  
“将暉……喜欢你……”米津玄师就说了这么一句话就闭上眼睛，他从没经历过这种折腾，这会倒是有点累了。  
菅田将晖看着累倒的米津玄师笑了笑，伸手撩开他汗湿的刘海。  
他亲了亲米津玄师的嘴唇，虽然知道米津玄师这会大概是已经听不见了，他还是在米津玄师的耳边温柔地说了什么。  
“我也喜欢你，我的米米。”  
“给我生个孩子吧，然后我们就能一直在一起了。”  
“我爱你。”


End file.
